


Translucent.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fantasy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, One True Pairing, SkySolo., Slash, Trans Luke, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Luke's emptiness forces him to trust his innermost feelings...for Han.(Luke is very confused...not actually portrayed as a female.)





	Translucent.

When Luke met Han, he started to realize from the way he was feeling, that he should really have been born a girl.  
What seemed even more confusing, was when he discovered Leia was his long lost twin sister, and just finding her strong will and defiant determination, forced him to reconsider that perhaps she should have born as the male twin, and himself as the female one.  
He just couldn't for-see actually transitioning as transgender, he was shy enough already about feelings and all aspects of love, without going public, in such a drastic way forward.  
None of this mattered however, as only Luke's feelings for Han were being questioned here and now.  
He decided instead, to confide in Han, and share this un-comfortable revelation with him alone.  
Luke proceeded to eventually find Han working on some minor problem in the Falcon, and approached him cautiously.  
Han spoke abruptly on noticing Luke. "Hey kid! What can I do for you, or have you just come to offer me a helping hand?"  
Luke laughed nervously. "Yeh! Well Han, there is something on my mind, I um wanted to discuss with you privately."  
"Don't be shy Junior! Go right ahead, I'm all yours!"  
"I er wish you really were um all mine Han! I have er deep feelings for you, and what's even more shocking, is that I think I should have been born a girl. It it was since meeting you Han, and having my innermost senses set on fire all at once. I I feel so uncomfortable feeling this way, and being thought of as male by everyone. I um never really fitted in anywhere before now, so I am convinced, that's what has been wrong with me all these years. I er don't know what to do Han, please say something, please help me."  
Luke's heartfelt plea really touched Han, making him feel more than slightly uncomfortable, as he had always made a play for Leia, but hearing Luke's words full of desperate emotional longing, made him aware that it had been Luke all along, not Leia.  
He spoke reassuringly. "Hey kid! I think I'm beginning to know just what you mean! and you don't have to change your gender identity to love someone of the same sex Junior!"  
Luke spoke with wide-eyed surprise and obvious delight. "Han! Do you feel it too? Do you love me, like I love you?"  
"You betcha' kid! You've just opened my eyes wide to the real truth! I must have been blind not to see it for myself!"  
"Han, what are we gonna' do about this er situation?"  
"Hmm well kid, I aint gonna' be changing my anatomy! I'm more than satisfied with my equipment! But I'm only to happy to treat you like a girl Luke in private, until you figure this whole darned thing out!"  
Luke looked astonished. "Really! You'll do that for me Han? Are you forgetting about Leia?"  
"Who???!!! Sure kid, now quit wasting time yapping with that precious mouth of yours and lets get started putting it to better use!"  
With that said, Han abandoned his repairs and hoisted Luke into his eager arms, to begin devouring those delicious lips of his!  
Thus sealing both their destined fates. And with a long way still to go. What a way to go!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in this way, as I don't really like to read Luke with female anatomy/dressed as female personally!   
> Others are entitled to their own opinions of course!


End file.
